yume2kkifandomcom-20200223-history
Despair Road
Despair Road (拒絶, Kyozetsu, Rejection) is a large maze-like area accessible from the Matoran Keyboard or the Broken Faces Area. Features The Despair Road is a fairly large guts-themed area with strange red inscriptions on the floor and a cloudy red and grey background. Strange objects such as bloodied knives floating out in space and odd beings that pour blood endlessly into the void can be found scattered around the world, and several tentacle-like objects can be found, which serve as teleporters between different parts of the area. Red NPCs that look like pixels and multiple sane Shadow Women can be found, all walking at a fast pace, seeming to avoid Urotsuki. You can't chainsaw any of them, but interacting with a mass of flesh with an odd protrusion similar to an angler fish's bob found in one of the dead ends will turn them insane, and they will begin to chase Urotsuki extremely quickly. It is only possible to avoid them with either the Bike or Invisible effects equipped, so it is recommended you avoid this large red mass at all costs. If you're caught by one of the Shadow Ladies, she will teleport you to an island shaped like Urotsuki's head, surrounded by many bloodied pairs of blades, with a large creature on it. Fortunately, as this island is on the same map as the rest of the world, it's possible to fly to an earlier point of the map with the Bat effect. If you chainsaw open the large creature and enter, however (requiring either the Fairy or Child effects), the player can find the Goblet Cell Path, a small area filled with strange pulsating cells and tall stalks with what appears to be eyes at the ends. The path forms the shape of a human's digestive tract, beginning with a stomach, and a small intestines, and ending with large intestines. The world is not extremely difficult to navigate, and notably the maze is divided into two discreet sections which you'll pass through as you explore; one of them is initially accessible from the Broken Faces Area, the other accessible from the Matoran Keyboard. You can reach the latter from the former by going to the teleporter that leads to the island with the large angler fish blob and heading east through the crossroads and interacting with the teleporter on the pear-shaped island. If, however, you enter from the Matoran Keyboard, you will end up in a huge field full of red gore monsters, with another field with taller monsters due southeast, with an exit out into a small island with many spokes in the path and a teleporter on the north side. You can exit this section into the other one by taking the teleport and going either straight east and taking the teleporter on that very large island, which is a one-way path back, or by heading south to reach the original pear-shaped island you'd have to use to go the other way. If, however, from the small island the player heads southwest, they will go along a path to an island near the field of bloody monsters that contains a giant die surrounded by these same monsters. Interacting with the die takes the player to the Poker Zone. Poker Zone The Poker Zone (賭博, Tobaku, Gambling) is a small sub-section of this area, accessible by interacting with the huge die. It's full of flashing blue, green, and pink poker chips, and contains a single blocked door made of purple rags. Trivia * The Crossing effect doesn't work on the red NPCs. Directions Nexus → Matoran Keyboard → Despair Road Gallery RejectionBlockedPath.PNG|A blocked path. There are several of these around the world. RejectionBloodPouringMonster.png|A monster, pouring blood into the void. RejectionKnife.PNG|A bloodied knife. RejectionTeleporter.PNG|One of the world's many teleporters. RejectionTrap.png|DO NOT INTERACT WITH THIS OBJECT. It looks like you can enter it, but don't be deceived. RejectionBones.png|Looks prickly. RejectionBones2.png|That's no better... RejectionMonsterField.png|The field of monsters. RejectionUrotsukiFace.png|Looks familiar... RejectionGiantDie.png|The gigantic die. RejectionPokerZone.png|The Poker Zone RejectionBlockedDoor.png|Yet another blocked door... Despair_Road_monster.png|thumb|The monster you can find by getting caught. Hhhh.png| Goblet_Cell_Path.png|The goblet cell path.]] Category:Locations Category:Shigurin Category:In Development